


Netflix & Chill

by TheAnderfelsOne



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ambiguous Feelings, Female!Kise, Female!Kuroko, M/M, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnderfelsOne/pseuds/TheAnderfelsOne
Summary: Kagami receives a naughty picture from Aomine that disconcerts him more than anything...





	Netflix & Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this picture.](https://annissarh.tumblr.com/post/171758778406/netflix-and-chill-nsfw-ish-picture-below) (nsfw-ish pic)
> 
> [I suggest listening to song that accompanied my writing.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xlx5_qojXM0&list=RDxlx5_qojXM0)   
>  [and this is my fav inspiration for female!Kise.](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/62/59/d5/6259d52ff105e72af76a8fb76d8170b7.jpg)

When Kagami got the picture his body almost bowled over with his mind.

It had even a black and white filter. Kagami was, for the next seconds, taken by a bursting worry that his degenerating, idiot of a friend had added it to his instagram feed of mostly black and white pictures.

As of the text attachment, it was a simply scandalous ‘This netflix & chill really works dude.’

Kagami was appalled. His fiery gaze frozen onto the shameless imagery like an eel. But after a couple of minutes, his fingers managed to tape back.

‘What the fuck? Who the hell is this??!’

Aomine wasn’t used to send him pictures of his conquests randomly like that, let alone in the middle 'conquesting’ to put it mildly; So what the hell? Was he supposed to recognize the naked chick lying against him? Recognize her from her side-boob and ass?  

The reply he received a second later was soon to answer his fizzing interrogations and also careened his brain against a figurative lamp post.  

'It’s Kise :p thought u’d recognize the boob. After all you saw them once, right?’

How?

Why?

What?!

…

His mind spun like a windmill in a thunderstorm. Short of breath even though he hadn’t spoken a word aloud, Kagami’s finger flied across his smartphone. 'Are you two back together?’ He asked in his text and hit sent through a reddening face.

It was just that… well, it was Kise, you know. And she was his friend, too. It wasn’t right seeing her naked and in an intimate situation like that, and Kagami wondered in that instant if she was even aware of the picture.

Aomine, as if always a step ahead of him like when playing basketball, answered his inquiry again in his next reply which Kagami’s eyes flinted across as soon as the 'bloop’ of a new message resounded.  

'Dunno. Haven’t talked about it yet. She’s sleeping.’ Kagami grimaced. Another message box rose up. 'I spent her, tho I missed her stamina. Ran me down so fucking good man.’

The redhead wouldn’t even be exaggerating if he said that he could even smell Aomine’s leer let alone imagine it. He put down his phone for a bit.  

Aomine and Kise had been a rocky couple from the start.

And everyone in the university knew that. But like all things ridiculous with existence of their relationship – Aomine being a hothead, over-tanned jock with no tact and Kise Ryōna, the effigy of two trendy magazines yet only model as a part-time job – their working system as a couple was even more nonsensical. And that was being tame since they were at it since middle school.  

How did Aomine land someone with the caliber of movie star like Kise? And what was Kise even doing with a boy like Aomine Daiki? Popular for being as unruly as a delinquent leader with a motor bike, was what every boy and girl in their university wondered every other day.

But if he had to be honest, unlike the rest, Kagami knew that Kise wasn’t piece of cake either. Wasn’t from the start. Oh, but when he said they were a ridiculous affair, he meant actually fucked up. And yes, he really meant 'they’; for Kagami and Kuroko were private to scenes that would rock the fans of the blonde and appall admirers of the basketball ball player.

Oh, they were lured for sure. He saw Kise slapping Aomine with enough force to sparkle electricity at the impact. He saw Aomine snatch her by the throat right after and slamming his lips against her’s even though he confessed to Kagami the day after that his cheek was still tingling. He saw the tan boy smash her against the wall in the back of the uni as she tried to run after spitting at him how she kissed Haizaki Shōgo as revenge for whatever Aomine had done again. Kagami had to intervene that time because the boy kept banging her against the wall,foaming at the mouth.

He’d gotten a punch in the nose from one of Kise’s flailing limbs in the process.

Kuroko was flung from across her bedroom as if she weighted only a tad more than chocolate cake in her attempt to stop 'another’ incensed Aomine from reaching Kise. She ended up twisting a cord in her neck from her fall on her bed and Aomine still hauled up the blonde on his shoulder like another sack of coconuts and left his blue-haired best friend’s house like that.  

And the crazy thing about it? They were all lovey-dovey the next morning - Aomine sporting a bruise under his eye the color of a sunset as Kise was cuddled against the arm around her shoulder.  

Kagami recalled one of the worse fights that surprisingly wasn’t as violent because it had been around their second year of high school, three years ago now. Kise had done her first modelling in lingerie. Well, it had only been a piece of panties. Her top had been a long-sleeved shirt stopping at her midriff and she was shot for the cover of the popular magazine Seventeen, sprawled on her stomach, lissome ass presented high, ankles crossed in the air to show off her sylphlike legs and a slinky purple piece, too sexy for any good high-school girl to wear at the time.

She had been absolutely enticing and the talk of all the boys without the exception of even certain teachers. Aomine had lost his shit like a lethal weapon going off after falling on the ground abruptly. Fast and loud and entirely loaded to the brim with only polar extremes and nothing of the laid-back traits that’d seemed to have no visible borderlines able to deter him. But it’d seemed that Kise had crossed some invisible line there.  

That had probably been their first big fight. Insults thrown on both ends before they separated for a month where they hadn’t spoken to each other.  

Then one day, Kise appeared in the front porch of Aomine’s house. She was wearing her Kaijō uniform. The soft grey, pleated skirt high on her waist, long-sleeved white shirt adorned with the bow around the collar and her blond locks, pulled in her traditional polished side-ponytail that gave her a simple look to blend with the rest of the non-supermodel girls. Her eyes were downcast behind her bangs.  

Through the silence, Aomine’s eyes had fell next to the magazine she’d been holding in her hands. Kise’d lifted up her pretty face that’d been all scrunched up in a defiant pout. Without a word passed between them, she took the front page of the mag where she was featured and ripped it up from the rest. She’d tossed the magazine and then tore up the glossy cover twice in front of the ace. Aomine didn’t tell what happened next, but the next day, Aomine had went to Kaijō and made sure to show the world how much together he and Kise were back.  

Kise never modeled underwear again. In the summer, Aomine had agreed on swimming suits. Kise was so proud of her boyfriend, she made sure to show him the extend of her appreciation in details Kagami could have gladly lived without.  

Yes, they were _that_ kind of ridiculously messed up couple. But after their last big blow up, they’ve been officially split up for six months now. It coincided with their basketball tournament that the model made a point of not coming to, which dug the gap between them even deeper and really made everybody think the infamous pair was finally done for. _He_ really thought their relationship was really over. Even more so after that weird episode with Kise and him getting gradually naked to their underwear around a litter of wine bottles in his living room, where they kissed, touched, hugged…? danced, then slept snuggled on the carpet with the TV on mute and Kise’s coat for a blanket.  

It happened last month. He could still recall the texture of her bra and the feel of her sensual body spilled all over his hands. Kagami picked up his phone to stare at the picture. Fuck. And now this? What was he supposed to fucking understand? Or was there anything to understand at all like how it usually was with those two. This time he didn’t feel as enticed by the lewd picture of Kise Ryōna’s naked body as he felt a strange sense of bitterness and frustration coiling upward, cumbering at his throat. He stared at it motionless until he heard the door of his bedroom open.  

“Hey,” Kuroko said. He watched as the petite girl put her backpack down. She took off her cardigan and fell softly on the bed beside Kagami, head on his shoulder. “We don’t have class this afternoon” she sighed as Kagami locked his phone and cast it on the other side of the bed before curling an arm around her.


End file.
